<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your pain, mine by Mari_Lace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876464">Your pain, mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace'>Mari_Lace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco/Luna - Freeform, F/M, Soulmates, dolore, druna, soulmate!AU, they feel each other's pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU in cui ognuno avverte il dolore (e ogni sentimento negativo in generale, per come l'ho inteso) del proprio soulmate.<br/>Il dolore continua a intensificarsi – lacrime si fanno strada lungo le sue guance.<br/>«Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene, Luna» dice Hermione, torturandosi nervosamente le mani.<br/>Un groppo in gola, Luna annuisce – non riesce a sorriderle, anche se vorrebbe.<br/>{Scritta per la Writing Week di fanwriter.it}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your pain, mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>
      <span>Your
pain, </span>
      <i>mine</i>
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Luna
è davanti all’ufficio di
Piton con Hermione quando il dolore si intensifica.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Stringe le
labbra. Il suo
soulmate è stato male praticamente tutto l’anno,
ha avvertito la sua negatività
crescere di giorno in giorno. Stavolta però è
diverso: Luna avverte la sua
disperazione con un’intensità incredibile, un
senso di oppressione si fa strada
nel suo petto. Ora più che mai vorrebbe conoscerne
l’identità e stringerlo in
un lungo abbraccio confortante, fare qualcosa per alleviare il suo
dolore – lo
vorrebbe davvero, ma non ha idea di chi possa essere. Non è
semplice da capire
quando l’unico mezzo di comunicazione con l’altro
è la condivisione del dolore.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Tutto
bene, Luna?»</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Accenna un
sorriso verso
Hermione. <i>No, non va bene, non per lui</i>, ma
è inutile farla preoccupare
per qualcosa a cui non possono rimediare. Non nell’immediato,
almeno. «Sì».</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Improvvisamente
nel corridoio
rimbomba la voce del professor Vitious: le due ragazze si voltano di
scatto.
Una cosa è certa, il professore è estremamente
agitato; le uniche parole che
Luna riesce a comprendere sono “Mangiamorte” e
“castello”. Senza neanche
vederle, Vitious raggiunge Piton nell’ufficio.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il dolore
continua a
intensificarsi – <i>lacrime </i>si fanno strada
lungo le sue guance.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sono
sicura che andrà tutto
bene, Luna» dice Hermione, torturandosi nervosamente le mani.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Un groppo in
gola, Luna annuisce
– <i>non riesce a sorriderle, anche se vorrebbe.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>♦</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sta aiutando
Hermione a
sistemare Vitious sulla scrivania – appena sgombrata
– quando l’invade una nuova
ondata di dolore. C’è qualcosa di diverso dalle
precedenti: negli ultimi minuti
Luna ha avvertito varie sfumature di paura e rassegnazione, adesso
è più una
questione di cosa <i>non </i>avverte. <i>Una
perdita, </i>realizza.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non riesce a non
pensare che le
reazioni del suo soulmate siano collegate a ciò che sta
avvenendo a Hogwarts –
il pensiero la fa tremare. Non vuole che sia morto qualcuno
dell’Ordine o
dell’ES, sarebbe molto triste.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Spia verso
Hermione: anche lei
sta tremando.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Purtroppo,
stanotte non sono i nargilli
a disturbare i suoi amici.</span>
  </i>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>♦</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>È
morto Silente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Luna si sente
triste, le era
simpatico il preside. Non è a questo che pensa
però, quando Harry racconta
com’è andata: non ne è certa, ma crede
che il dolore più intenso – la <i>perdita
</i>– l’abbia colpita nell’istante
in cui Silente è precipitato giù dalla
torre.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Fissa Harry,
chiedendosi se
possa essere lui il suo soulmate – non è la prima
volta che ci pensa, le è
venuto il dubbio quando ha iniziato ad avvertire sempre più
emozioni negative
in seguito alla battaglia dell’Ufficio Misteri. Scuote la
testa; non può essere
Harry, come si è già detta – quando
è morto il suo padrino era incosciente, ma
è sicura di non aver sentito nulla durante la finale del
Torneo Tremaghi. Harry
era disperato per la morte di Cedric Diggory, perciò deve
escluderlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Chi altro
può aver visto Silente
volare di sotto? O forse si sbaglia e le cose non sono collegate.
Naturalmente
non può trattarsi dei Mangiamorte, Piton è
altrettanto improbabile… <i>oh. </i>Prova
una sensazione strana nel pensare il nome di Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Guarda Harry.
Vorrebbe fargli
delle domande su Malfoy, su come gli fosse sembrato, ma non pensa sia
il
momento adatto.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Avverte tuttora
la paura del
soulmate, sebbene molto smorzata rispetto a solo un’ora
prima. <i>Se davvero è
Draco Malfoy, si chiede cosa stia vivendo per essere così
terrorizzato.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>♦</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Luna si rigira
sul pavimento
freddo della cella e si domanda se il rammarico che avverte sia dovuto <i>anche
</i>a lei.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Draco porta loro
il cibo, a
volte, ma non si ferma mai molto. Non parla, a parte ordinare di
allontanarsi dalla
porta quando sta per entrare.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’ha
guardata solo una volta –
non ha tradito alcuna emozione, ma Luna <i>l’ha
sentita.</i></span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Draco Malfoy
è davvero il suo
soulmate, ormai ne ha la certezza. Si chiede se lui l’abbia
capito, se abbia
almeno un sospetto da quando è tenuta lì.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <i>
    <span>Forse no</span>
  </i>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>♦</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Stai
bene».</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Draco, seduto
tra i suoi
genitori, la guarda come se fosse un’aliena. Luna sente il
suo spaesamento,
sospetta sia identico a quello di Lucius e Narcissa. Non è
difficile intuire
perché i Malfoy si sentano fuori posto nella Sala Grande
piena di sopravvissuti
e vittime, ma dubita che ai presenti interessi davvero preoccuparsene.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Sono
contenta» prosegue Luna,
tranquilla, sedendosi davanti a loro. «Hai avuto molta paura
oggi, ma adesso è
finita».</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La prima a
capire è Narcissa.
«Oh» emette, alternando lo sguardo tra lei e il
figlio. Solo allora Draco
realizza, gli legge lo stupore negli occhi.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Tu»
mormora solo, dopo svariati
secondi. Le sue emozioni sono un intricato groviglio, dovrebbe
lasciargli il
tempo di scioglierlo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>«Io»
conferma, alzandosi. «Mi
piacerebbe parlare, un giorno. Con meno gorgosprizzi, magari»
dichiara,
esaminando intenta l’aria attorno alla testa di Draco.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Accenna un
sorriso e si
allontana sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti e tre i Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ha aspettato
finora, non sarà un
problema attendere un momento migliore.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>
    <span>Girando la Sala in cerca di
Neville, Luna si sente felice: </span>
    <i>non prova dolore
né delusione.</i>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>